1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting and receiving electrode system and a power transmission method using the same, and more particularly, to a transmitting and receiving electrode system capable of minimizing loss of reflected energy in transmitting power by adjusting an impedance of a power source according to a phase difference between a voltage and a current measured in real time, and a power transmission method using the same.
The present invention is derived from research conducted as a part of CRH for Human, Cognition and Environment-new technology fusion-type growth power industrial technology development work supported by the Ministry of Education, Science and Technology [Project Management No.: 2011K000662, Project title: Development of High Speed Human Body Communication and Human Body Medium Power Transmission Technique].
2. Description of the Related Art
When power is transmitted to a human body through a transmitting and receiving electrode system, impedance of the human body is changed in real time due to various factors, and accordingly, reflection loss occurs due to a difference between the impedance unique to the human body and that of the system.